


一起感冒

by FLYYA



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: I just need a refrigerator, M/M, This so sick, “ice cream chillin’ chillin’ ice cream chillin’ ”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLYYA/pseuds/FLYYA
Summary: 好。這下Wally 決定他要自己去獲得冰淇淋的幸福。為什麼他之前會指望Kyle 呢？所以他邁向了門的道路，遵從心的方向。
Relationships: Kyle Rayner & Wally West, Kyle Rayner/Wally West
Kudos: 1





	一起感冒

**Author's Note:**

> 三代綠紅，又是一個完美的冷坑。好啦，應該沒有冷到哪裡去吧？

對，我們親愛的Wally生病了。  
而他現在正吵著Kyle 要買冰淇淋。

Wally正面倒在沙發上，聲音悶悶的從沙發墊傳了出來「我沒發燒！我沒咳嗽！我甚至都沒有打噴嚏！為什麼我不能吃！」坐在桌子前正在趕稿的Kyle 連頭都沒抬的說：「你現在全身體溫高到怎樣，你知道嗎？是連冰淇淋還沒到你嘴裡，就會直接手裡融化的那種。」Wally 聽見之後瞬間把臉抬了起來，並且把手心貼在額前說：「喔少來了！我的額頭跟我的手掌是一樣的溫度！我的體溫正常的很！」Kyle依舊快速的揮動他的畫筆，嫌棄地說道：「那是因為你的手溫跟你的額溫一樣高。你已經開始神智不清了Wally，你就接受你感冒的事實吧。」Wally原本只覺得腦袋有點暈，但他現在覺得自己是被Kyle 氣暈的。「我現在不止沒有神智不清，我甚至還知道這裡他媽連個冰箱也沒有！我居然還希望這裡有冰淇淋！」

Kyle 終於停住畫筆，笑了一下後說：「你現在才意識到這裡沒有冰箱嗎？你真的燒過頭了。」

好。這下Wally 決定他要自己去獲得冰淇淋的幸福。為什麼他之前會指望Kyle 呢？所以他邁向了門的道路，遵從心的方向。

當Wally 要碰到門把的時候，Kyle 屈服了。

「我投降。你乖乖待在這，我去去就回。」Kyle 把病人推回沙發上坐好，拿起鑰匙走了出去。

Kyle 看著對面的人快樂的吃著吵了很久的冰，其實也只有一球。但他看Wally 也不是很在意，判定此人真的燒得不輕。「好吃嗎？」Kyle 問。「超好吃！」Wally 回答。算了這樣也好，與其讓他在那邊繼續吵，不如等一下騙他把藥吃下去............

「我好喜歡你Kyle 。」

Wally 咬掉倒數第二口餅乾。還是第三口，他分不出來。不知道是哪一間的冰，還不錯，之後可以去看看。Kyle 的臉是不是有點紅？「你還好嗎？你的臉頰是紅著的。」Wally 問對面那個看起來不是很OK的人。他吃到了他的冰淇淋，但該不會對方因為跟自己待在同一個空間一天，被自己傳染了吧？如果是這樣的話，那自己還蠻有罪惡感的。

但不代表他會把食物分給Kyle 。Wally 把最後一口餅乾吃掉。

Kyle 搔了搔臉，看向旁邊說：「沒.....」

「只是有可能跟你一起感冒了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 照理來說這篇應該是要先放的，但我太懶了。跟這篇真的好短。


End file.
